Meet The Parents
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: The marriage between Kai and Tohma is only two months away, but with a overly energetic wedding planner, sexually ambiguous dress-maker and Kai's parents showing up WAY too early, will all this be too much for the couple to handle?


Okay the first chapter of the third installment! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! BTW, I've started a Gravitation community called "A Force as Strong as Gravity". I'd love for any and all of my dear readers to join!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I love you all! Till the next time!! :) Oh, and if there are any spelling errors, I'm so sorry, but I've lost my Microsoft Office so I have no way to spell check my documents for another few weeks, so my apologies!!!

* * *

" Hiro? Hiro where are you?" yelled Shuichi as he walked down the pale yellow hall followed by Kai.

" Suguru?" cried Kai as she tried her hardest to keep up with Shuichi. " Come on Shu, slow down! Suguru? SUGURU?"

-----------------------------------------------

" Did you hear something?" asked Suguru as he drew back from the passionate kiss he had been sharing with the tall handsome guitarist and focused his gaze on the door.

" Shh..." said Hiro as he pressed his finger gently against Suguru's lips and leaned in to taste his lovers sweet lips.

" Hiro? Are you in here?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Suguru's eyes widened as he noticed the door handle begin to turn. " Hiro, they're coming!"

" Hey! What are you guys doing in here? We've been looking all over for you!" cried Kai as she looked from Hiro to Suguru in confusion.

" Come on! The photo shoot was supposed to start twenty minutes ago!" added Shuichi.

" Sorry guys, we didn't mean to worry you, but Suguru was getting a little overwhelmed with all the stylists and stuff, so we decided to get away for a few minutes. You ready to head back?"

Suguru nodded as he followed Shuichi and Kai out the door. As the four band members walked back down the pale yellow hall, Suguru held back as he waited for Hiro to catch up.

" Why did you have to say it was my fault," asked Suguru as he looked deep into his lover's eyes.

" I'm sorry, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. I'll make it up to you tonight okay?" replied Hiro as they walked into the large room.

The photographer stood next to his camera looking a little pissed off about having to wait so long, as Sakano profusely apologized over and over again.

" Here they are!" said K.

" Thank god!" cried Sakano. " Okay now, lets get started!"

" Actually I'm postponing the photo shoot till after lunch. That shouldn't be a problem right Mr. Arakawa?"

" MR. PRESIDENT!" cried Sakano as he bolted over toward the table to fix a cup of tea for his boss.

" Tohma, what are you doing here?" asked Kai as she walked over to the tall blonde man to give him a kiss.

" We have to meet with the wedding planner in a few minutes. He's requested that we bring the best man and maid of honour as well, so you should probably call her and tell her to meet us there pumpkin. Eiri is most likely already waiting for us there," said Tohma as he handed Kai his cell phone.

Kai pushed the cell phone back toward Tohma. " There no need to call. Come on Shuichi! We've got a date with the wedding planner!"

Shuichi pranced merrily over to Kai and grabbed her hand as they ran out the door leaving a stunned audience behind them.

" Shuichi is her..." whispered Tohma in shock.

" Maid of honour, yep. And I'm a bridesmaid!" added Hiro with a laugh. Suguru and K were busy trying to hold back their laughter as Sakano frantically tried to figure out a way to make things better.

" Uh...Mr. President, I could uh...I could make Shuichi have to um, have to work that day...maybe?"

" It's alright Mr. Sakano. I should have expected this. When one is friends with Shuichi, nothing is ever normal," laughed Tohma as he followed after his fiancé.

" What about the photo shoot!" protested Mr. Arakawa, the photographer.

" We shouldn't be more than an hour or so. I knew you'd understand Mr. Arakawa," said Tohma as he walked out the door.

" Well Suguru, would you like to get something to eat while we wait?" asked Hiro sounding rather nonchalant.

" Oh, yeah I guess it would be alright," replied Suguru trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

" Don't be too long," said K and he tried to keep Sakano from freaking out.

" We'll be back within the hour," said Suguru as he followed Hiro out the door.

" Is it just me, or have those two been spending a lot of time together lately," asked K as he watched Hiro and Suguru leave the room.

" Uh-huh," replied Sakano as he cleaned his glasses with a small white handkerchief. " They've been inseparable lately. You don't think..."

" Mr. Arakawa, why don't we head to the cafeteria and get something to eat hmm?" asked K as he led the photographer out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" YUKI!" cried Shuichi as he jumped out of Tohma's car and into his lover's arms.

" What are you doing here?" asked Yuki as he looked from the young pink haired boy to Tohma. " I thought it was just supposed to be you, Kai, the maid of honour and I."

" You're looking at the maid of honour," replied Tohma as he grabbed Kai's hand and helped her out of the car.

" You've got to be kidding me, " sighed Yuki as he opened the door to allow his overly hyper lover into the building. " Tohma _please_ tell me your kidding."

" Afraid not Eiri, but there isn't much we can do about it, is there."

As the four guests sat down in the wedding planner's office, they took a good long look around them. In a far corner were stacks of books of wedding cakes, the backroom was filled with all sorts of flower arrangements, while on the planner's desk lay a large book of colour samples. They sat down on a large fluffy red velvet couch that had sparkly gold trim around it's edges. White lace curtains hung over the windows and the room gave off the faint scent of cinnamon.

" Well...this place is certainly...uh..." whispered Shuichi.

" Tacky?" offered Kai as she looked up at Tohma for reassurance. Tohma hung his head. They were right, the place was the epitome of tackiness, but this man had come highly recommended.

" Hello!! It is such an honour to meet you Mr. Seguchi! You as well Mr. Yuki!" said a tall thin man with long flowing black hair as he ran into the room carrying a load of papers in his arms with the odd page falling to the floor as he ran . " My name is Kiamoto Sanasuma."

The young man dropped the papers onto his desk as he turned to extended his hand out wards to shake Tohma's. Tohma shook the man's hand and then plunged directly into his usual business-like self. " We don't have long Mr. Sanasuma, so I'd like to get things started as soon as possible."

" Ah! No I completely understand! But please, call me Kiamoto. Okay so you must be Miss. Fukuhara?" the overly exuberant man asked as he bent down to look at Kai. The young girl leaned back wards in shock as the man's large smiling face beamed up at her.

" Uh...yes, yes I am."

" Okay!" said the planner as he clapped his hands together and pulled out a bright yellow book. " First thing though, I should tell you that absolutely everything will be taken care of by me! I've already set up an appointment with one of the best dressmaker's around to personally create the masterpiece that will be your wedding dress, my beautiful bride! I've booked your appointment for tomorrow afternoon. You should take your bridesmaid's with you when you go and have them fitted as well. As for you Mr. Seguchi, I have found what I think to be the perfect tuxedo's and I am having them shipped here as we speak! Now that all that is out of the way let's pick a cake!"

Kai exchanged a quick glance with Shuichi who looked just about as frightened by the energetic man as she was. Tohma looked as if he was suddenly re-thinking the whole idea of having a wedding planner as Yuki merely closed his eyes and waited patiently for the whole thing to be over. Tohma and Kai decided on a a regular tri-level cake after putting off the suggestion Shuichi made of a large twelve level cake. After that, they decided on the colour scheme of the wedding. They chose red and white for no other reason then the fact that it was almost time for them to be leaving. The planner assured them that he wouldn't make any other decisions without their permission after Tohma made the point of telling him that he wasn't fond of people who made decisions for him.

Tohma, Kai and Shuichi parted from Yuki after leaving the wedding planner's shop and headed back toward the studio. Kai looked down at the card Mr. Sanasuma had given her which detailed the address and time of her appointment for her dress fitting, as well as the dress-maker's name.

" I hope this Ayame Sohma isn't as eccentric as that guy was. I don't think I can handle anymore crazy people looking after things for my wedding," sighed Kai.

" I assure you that everything will be fine pumpkin. Don't worry alright? I'll take care of everything," said Tohma as he kissed her gently on the cheek as the car pulled to a stop in front of NG Records.

" I thought Kiamoto was taking care of everything," said Shuichi as he clapped his hands together and screwed up his voice to sound like the wedding planner's. " _I should tell you that absolutely everything will be taken care of by me!_"

Tohma didn't reply. He merely stepped out the car and rolled his eyes. Shuichi and Kai followed him inside the building and boarded the elevator to take them to the ninth floor, and back to the photo shoot. Tohma decided he would accompany Shuichi and Kai back to the room so as to make sure that Mr. Arakawa was still there. As the three of them entered the room Kai gasped in fear. Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. Suguru, K and Sakano looked over at Kai as Hiro forced a smile.

" You have visitors," Hiro said, trying to sound even the tiniest bit cheerful.

" Mom...Dad...what are you doing here?" asked Kai as her parents turned around to face her.

" We've come for the wedding sweetheart," said her mother as she walked over and gave her daughter a hug.

" But I'm not getting married for another two months. What are doing here already?" said Kai as she wriggled herself out of her mother's grasp.

" Well, we can't very well let you take care of all the plans alone can we?" said her father as he smacked Shuichi across the back. " How've you been boy? Long time no see!"

" Uh..yeah...it's uh good to see you Mr. Fukuhara," said Shuichi as he rubbed his back in the spot where the large man had hit him.

" Well come on sweetie, our things are waiting downstairs so lets go to your house and get us settled in," said her mother as she attempted to lead Kai out the doorway. Kai pulled her hand out of her mother's grasp. " Kai! What do you think you're doing?"

" What do you mean get you settled in? Aren't you staying in a hotel?" asked Kai in shock.

" You wouldn't make your mother stay in a hotel when she could stay at your big fancy house now would you? Don't worry honey, I doubt your boyfriend will mind. Speaking of boyfriend, when do we get to meet this handsome young man who's gonna be stealing our daughter from us?" asked Mr. Fukuhara as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's neck.

Kai quickly glanced over at Tohma, who appeared taken aback somewhat. She hadn't mentioned to her parents that the man she was going to marry was quite a bit older than she was. She had planned on telling them once the wedding date got closer, but now here they were and if they planned on staying with them, they were about to find out sooner then she had expected.

" What about the photo shoot!" cried the photographer.

" Mr. Sakano," said Tohma as he watched Kai be reluctantly dragged out of the room. " Please reschedule with Mr. Arakawa. This photo shoot will have to be post-poned."

And with that, Tohma left the room and headed back to the elevator to return to his office. As the elevator slowly took him upwards toward the top floor, he closed his eyes and wondered if maybe staying with Eiri and Shuichi was the best thing for him to do tonight. But he knew eventually he'd have to go back home and meet Kai's parents. It seemed to him that the way things had been going so far that this wedding was going to be an interesting one, that was for sure.


End file.
